User blog:Marendex-T17/Blog the First: Announcement
You have reached the blog of Marendex-T17, he is away right now so I, Katarax, will wright this for the duration of his vacation. All subsequent blog posts will be formatted thusly: Random Stuff Marendex-T17 needs to know this: 'What Is A Toa Page? ' If any of you would be so kind as to provide a link to a user's Toa Page (i.e. BobTheDoctor27) both he (Marendex-T17) and I would be most greatful. (Please tell me I spelled that right.) Please post in the comments the aforementioned link. Thank you for your time. TV Shows Marendex-T17 is producing a TV show on his youtube account, The Adventures of Katarax (me) & Nuku. Please check it out, he would be most greatful. (EDIT) Everything in this section is now bogus...garbage...trash...and, all in all, unimportent. Stories Nothing for now. Okay scratch that, he does plan to do a fanfic about the Great-Spirit-Makuta Alternate Universe. Here's a summary. (Note: This is an altered version of the dialoge from the BIONICLE Retrospective .) In the Time Before Time, On the mysterious island of Makuta. Six canisters washed ashore on a golden beach, And new and powerful legends were born: Gali, courageous Toa of Fire, Kopaka, agile Toa of Air, Tahu, noble Toa of Water, Lewa, powerful Toa of Ice, Pohatu, wise Toa of Earth, Teamed with Onua, mighty Toa of Stone. They battled the brightness of the evil Mata Nui, And the terrible menaces he unleashed, That threatened the Toa, and the world. Time would bring new transformations, amazing weapons, masks, and armor, And new and greater power… than ever before. These Toa Nuva would need all their power, All their strength, And all their wisdom, to combat more dangerous threats like the Bohrok-Kal, And the dreaded Rahkshi: servants of Mata Nui. They brought fear, Destruction, And doom, To Makuta. But new allies joined the fight, And helped to defeat Mata Nui. Secrets of an ancient land called Metru-kuta were revealed, A land that long ago, had its own heroes, Who fought for justice with all their powers and skills, Braving any danger, To keep their city safe. Challenged by the Vahki: Robots programmed to pursue, Capture, Or destroy. These Toa fought on. Even when turned into nightmare versions of themselves, They never surrendered. Whoever the enemy, Whatever the odds, They fought and they won. In other far-away lands evil to grow. Monstrous creatures, Longing to be unleashed. But the mantle of Toa was worn by new warriors, On a quest to find the legendary Mask of Death, Nothing could get in their way. Not on land, Or under the sea. No matter where the Mask of Death might be, No matter who dared to try and possess it, with stealth, Power, And evil schemes. The Toa would be there, Armed with new masks and weapons, Ready to fight to save a universe. With enemies on every side, Outnumbered and under attack, Stranded in the depths of a strange ocean, And facing monsters beyond imagination, The Toa would find a way to win. No matter what the future may bring, Some things will never change. Like the courage and daring of true heroes. Now the Toa face their greatest challenge, A battle in the skies at the core of the universe. The Toa Nuva will continue the fight, The Final Battle is about to begin. BIONICLE Pictures Here is a picture I have intitled: When You Anger Axonn. Note the absence of his famous "Giant Axe". He ripped off Nuju's head with his bare hands. Well that's all for this month/week/whatever irregular intervel I plan to post blog posts. "Live long and prosper." -Spock Category:Blog posts